


Desert Worship

by almygdala



Category: Original Work
Genre: 130 words, Desert, Flash Fiction, Gothic, Horror, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short, Short Story, Snakes, Southern Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almygdala/pseuds/almygdala
Kudos: 1





	Desert Worship

The dry expanse of a desert lay barren; the dust in the wind choked the lungs of every person it blew through. Cacti like statues stuck godlike from the hard ground, and the rattles of snakes took on the tune of worshipful hymns. A taste of their venom could put any man in the front pew of a church, singing loud and hard as a beaten dog. But even the fiery preaching of the reverend could not drown out the moaning of the church walls, which shook with every holy judgement as if the very devil was being exorcised from the land beneath it. When his sermons ended, it was quiet again, and every sinner in that church left lighter in their pocket and a little heavier in their heart.


End file.
